Porings
by rosarycross
Summary: Read it and you'll get it. Just fun facts of Porings. Part 2 added.
1. Chapter 1

Porings

Yes, that's what I'm writing about…PORINGS! Weird huh but I was wondering what it would be if they existed. Here are "scientific" facts of a poring.

What are porings made of…..

Basicly, a Poring is a huge cell, like an egg (the white and yoke) A single cell organism just like your average chicken egg without the shell. It has a membrane, nucleus, cytoplasm. No Cell Wall and chloroform though as it's not a plant.

Why do they drink apple juice?

Apple juice is mostly water. The apple plays a vital role in nutrients too but I forgot what it called. Vitamin something and all.

Why can they be your pet with a green apple then?

It's basically the same with any other animal that you can make as a pet lie a dog. If you feed a dog or cat, they might like you, or even let you be their owner. Some Porings reject offers because of human abuse like Poring-killers, naughty children and etc.

Why an egg?

Well, ever wonder where does a Poring go during winter? Well, it'll be snowing everywhere except Morroc, Glast Heim and certain cities but this cities are too far. Morroc is too hot which would boil them(except Poporings and Drops. I'll explain why later.) So they hibernate in egg form. There's a lesser chance of them freezing as the vacuum space between the egg's soft shell and membrane will provide insulation. They're usually be hiding in holes or spaces in the ground. OR stay with a human in a warm home by the fire. The soft shell is elastic and well, soft. This acts like a shield covering by absorbing any shock waves.

Why a hatch incubator?

Porings are warm blooded. Hard to believe but yes, or else they wouldn't need to hibernate. There's another reason but I forgot for them being warm blooded. Porings need a specific temperature as any other warm blooded creature to be active. If it gets too cold or too hot, their activeness will decrease. The incubator warms a poring up to a correct temperature just like a mother hen would to an egg. The whole "water"egg will then form to a poring.

Why there are Jellopys in them and what are they for?

Jellopys are small crystallizations created by some monsters. I believe each monster use them for a different reason. My belief of a Poring's use for them is for their hibernation, the main content of making their soft shells. Something like silk worms. No heat is required to mend this jellopies as their saliva does the trick.

How they keep all the items in them?

Their saliva does the trick. How? As you know, everything from metal are made by atoms. The thing that causes the difference between a solid, liquid and gas is by the space between each atom.

FormSolid Liquid Gas

Atom Very Very

DistanceNearAveragefar

sorry if it gets jumbled up for whatever reason.

The saliva of a Poring is a chemical which loosens the bonds/distance between each atom of solid suck as metal from your sword, paper and etc without separating/breaking the items.

Why if I kill them, the items will return back to their solid form?

This saliva dehydrates quickly. VERY QUICKLY. That's why all you got of a Poring's corpse is jelly since there's still a little of this saliva or "blood" still left in it. Basicly, the saliva would dehydrate from the items, returning them to normal form. Some even said that the best repairers are Porings! (This was written in my story when one of the weapons got damaged. But if it's missing some parts, you better give it some materials.)

Why do cards appear?

The paper they've eaten may be attributed with their Jellopy and etc. But this rarely happens.

Why do they give the attributes?

Because of their scent of their saliva. Monsters can smell but not humans as human's sense of smell is very weak. Undeads can sense it thanks to their master's power, not sense of smell. That's why you'll have only a mere Luk+1 and flee +1(sorry if the effect is wrong as I'm having the 1st RO guide book. Lazy to check the web.)

What do they do with the things they steal.

Make a nest most likely. Just like a specific bird but I forgot it's name.

Why are they pink?

Good question. Very good question. I'm not being sarcastic but I too respect the simple yet mysterious reason. Everyone knows pure water isn't blue, pinky and so on but crystal clear. If I'm right, their color comes from their saliva. I'll need to do more research on this.

How about different colors?

Hmm, sorry if I get the colors wrong as I'm color blind. Can't see certain colors right. A Drop is either green or orange and a Poporing is yellow in color. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Okay, firstly, their diet. As they're perhaps 80 water, what they eat and drink effects their tone and color. So far no Rainbow Porings yet but I would really like to see one and even hug it. Clears throat Secondly, it's the temperature of their surrounding and camouflage. Marins-- white color +snow camouflage . you should get the same reason for Drops and Poporing. I don't think I need to elaborate. Why Pink Porings? Well girls like pink. Pink + Poring Super cute+ protection of girls from evil people. Please, no hard feelings if I said anything wrong to you girls and women. Again I say, sorry.

How do they become Anglings?

That, my friend is very difficult process for Porinsgs. The reasons why you don't' see much Angelings is that it's quite rare. To become an Angeling, a Poring must receive plenty of love from a human and do a great deed. (This will be further explained and exampled if I ever get my story completed and not 80.)

Why do they attack me then?

Yes, Angelings do attack, if you go near them. They become very territorial as to protect their own kind. If they smell any Poring saliva on you, it will attack. Revenge as you could say. This will harm the Angeling too as it will become a Deviling after some time if it kills someone. RO Malaysia has no Devilings implicated yet but I saw some in other websites.

How do they multiply?

Just like every other cell does. I forgot what the process is called. Something like "division of a cell" or something. Please forgive my misinterpretation. But for this to happen, the 2 Porings. 1 male, 1 female must love each other. No 2 males or 2 females. They'll combine into 1 and form into an egg. The egg will enlarge. What happens in the egg is multiplication. Half of the male Poring's and half of the female Poring's chromosomes will make the new Poring or Porings. The amount could be from 1 to dozens! That's why, another egg would grow outside the primary egg for 1 new born Poring. That's' why they may need a huge hidden nest. The primary egg(which contains the parents) will "hatch" back to their form. Around them would be the eggs of new born Porings, the size of your very own chicken egg. They're only huge eggs if they're adult like the primary egg. The mother Poring will warm up the eggs while the father Poring brings the food and even find more if needed. Their food: apple juice. What else?

How long can porings live?

Well, 80 water and 20 of something that I forgot. Sorry. Since they're mostly water, they could live for 100 years plus. Why? Their cells keep changing and renewing. Why do they die? 1: Their nucleus are too old and dysfunctional. 2: Evil Poring-killers. If they have a chance to be Angelings, they would live another 200 years! And if an archangeling, 300 years. That's why, many people hunt Archangelings cruelly just to get their rare and antique items.

Prevention of sickness?

They have no white blood cells. But they di have bacteria. Good ones. Even our own human body has bacteria. Good ones and bad ones. The good one keeps us healthy while the bad ones do the other way. Porings can live surprisingly longer as they have more good bacteria in them. The source is the apples they eat. (Now I remember the 2nd reason they take apples) Water is made of 2 parts hydrogen and 1 part oxygen. This 2 components can be used to kill the bad bacteria yet give a perfect home for good bacteria to thrive.

Why do you like poring?

Because they're cute and cuddly.

Can we make them to jelly products and eat them?

That's EVIL! DON'T DO THAT!

Are there any negative effects of Porings towards us?

3 I know so far: 10000 Porings/ 1 Angeling/ 1 Archangeling/ 1 Deviling/ 1000 METALING(oww….) can crush a poring killer to death; girl who loves poring will kill you if you hurt one; if u eat them.

Should we be afraid of them as they maybe enemies in cute disguises to over throw our goverment

My answer/swt. Next question please…..

Can we use porings as bubble gum?

My answer: …………refer to the previous questions….

Are porings good for skin products because they are shiny and soft?

……Well…..There was an advertisement of it. But soon there were side effects of people turning pink and chubby….and elastic….too elastic……and even distraughted. Must be the Poring saliva and all.

Where did they come from?

God made them. Isn't that obvious?

Why are girls so attracted to Porings?

They're cute. That's why.

Should WE guys dress up as porings to attract girls?

What kind of sick idea is that? But there was one who did in a cosplay. Not bad. At least he had the guts to do it.

Is there any truth to the legend of the golden poring, that once u eat it, you'll live forever?

If it's even real……you may live for ever IF it was true but obviously you'll have plenty of broken teeth.

Why are they called Poring?

Remember Pokemon? Pikachu kept calling itself Pikachu. So, you all should know.

Why can Porings talks?

They'll soon learn to talk by learning the master's way of talking. Don't rush them or they won't even learn.

Where are their brains?

It's nucleus. It's the control center of all it's actions and processes

Where are their stomachs?

They don't have one. They store their food in their cytoplasm.

How fast can Poring's multiply?

Do u see Porings everywhere? You don't want to know…..

If we put then in the freezer, will they freeze?

Duh! They're water except Marin.

Why not Marins?

They are cold blooded. Only Marins are cold blooded from other Porings. They have mastered the element of ice you could say.

If we inject food coloring into them, will they change color?

DON'T YOU DARE TRY THAT!

How do they digest food?

It's a slow process. Just like our human stomachs, the cytoplasm stores the food and digest it.

How do they…..get rid of what they eat after they eat?

-Hmm, they digest mostly water and apples. I dare not check or ask. It's too embarrassing to ask a Poring which can already talk. Please ask yourself.

How much can a poring eat?

10 times it's size I guess, even more.

Will it eat humans?

Hmm, 70 of our body is water but no, Porings are herbivores. Not carnivores(which eat meat only) or omnivores(Eats meat and plants).

Are porings connected to the recent cases of unsolved kidnapping?

"Kidnapping" if you mean by unknowingly attracting a child to follow it by it's cuteness, yes but by REAL KIDNAPPING, impossible.

Why impossible?

Well, if we even do get swallowed, if a human child or adult moves too much in the cytoplasm, it would be very upsetting to it and the Poring would throw out the human.

How differentiate between a male and female poring?

1: by their face. Male poring has a well, male face. Female, you get the picture. Eye lashes, feminine eyes and all the stuff.

2: voice.

Can Porings be color blind like you?

I believe not. So far I've never heard such a case.

Do Porings see color or just plain black and white?

Color. If not, they would not be able to mate. Mixing a poring with a drops is perhaps dangerous as the genetics of the child Poring will not be stable.

How high can a poring jump?

The top record I believe: 13 feet. BUT NEVER PUT IT IN A BASKET BALL TO CHEAT!

How much is the lightest poring?

A soft pillow I guess. Since a lot of girls can carry them like pillows.

The heaviest Poring?

As much as a sumo wrestler or more……..If you don't believe, think how many claymore swords can it hold.

What happens if you throw a poring into, I mean a Poring drops into a pond.

Most likely they'll float, following the mass of the water and depending what they ate.

Can Poring's fly?

If you put helium in them, maybe. Please don't be so cruel to do that….

Is there a group which protects porings?

Maybe the SPCA but none else I know.

Got any more questions? Please ask and I'll try to answer them. Silly or not I'll try. Please make a review and place a question there.


	2. Chapter 2

Porings

Thank you to LiXIX, weh weh, Erusmortis, Arbonite for reviewing my work. Thank too to the readers for checking it out.

Part 2

1. Dead PoringGhostrings and Whispers? (from LiXIX's review)

Weird but true. I do believe that Ghostrings are dead Porings, a spirit type. Firstly, they look really the same if you check out the cards. Secondly, a poring's elemental depends on it's diet and behavior. If a Poring eats a Fire Heart(A heart-shaped Stone in dark red color, enchanted with the fire property.), it will become a Fire Poring. If it eats an Mystic Frozen(A icicled stone in light blue color, enchanted with the water property), it will turn into a Marin. Ghostrings and Whispers are mainly lost Poring souls, having a broken heart; usually left by the owner or killed after the owner is killed. That's why you'll usually find them in Payon Dungeon level 4 and sometimes in Glast Heim.

2. Why are Porings pink? (From Weh weh's review)

I've been thinking for months about that too. Other than cute camouflage (by being protected by girls and certain guys), there has to be a biological reason. I believe it's because of the bacteria in them. Good ones which keep the Poring(Pink one) healthy and well, jelly like. They get the bacteria(s) from eating apples. Most likely when their system turns the apple product into a nesting ground for bacteria. No worries though as this bacteria is harmless to humans but a put off to certain predators (that's why nothing seems to attack Porings.

3. How do Porings and Poring kin respond to Rocker's(Yes, the guitar playing insects) music? (From Arbonite's review)

Hmm. I don't see any problems between the Porings and Rockers's music. Rockers(the guitar playing insect) are herbivores, so they don't eat the Porings and vice versa. But come to think of it, if the Rocker plays badly or if the music bothers the Poring's youngs, the Poring would chase the rocker away. They would launch stones, sticks or anything they can find at the Rocker, perhaps even a sword. Don't be surprise if you see a Rocker jumping around with a sword pinned to its head.

4. Are Porings like Gold fish? 3 second memory.

No and the myth of gold fish having short term memory has been proven as false(thanks to the Mythbusters). If they ever had a 3 second memory, every Poring owner would lose their pets.

5. Angelings, how did they become them?

As stated in number 1, a Poring's elemental depends on its diet and behavior. Mostly this is more to their behavior. When a Poring/Drops/Poporing, Marin, etc(except Angeling, Ghostring, Whisper and Deviling) dies, it will either be reborn as an Angeling (Good), Deviling(Evil) or a Ghostring/Whisper(G. or W. depending on how strong it is.)

6. Santa Poring?

Most likely stole Santa's hat. Poor Santa. Nah! There's 2 answers. Firstly, the Poring picked it up (too obvious). Secondly, there has been a story of a 6 year old girl giving out Santa hats to the Porings. She loves Porings so much that she made hundreds for them as Christmas gifts to keep them warm during winter. Did I mention she's a ghost a.k.a dead. (Oo)? Ps: It is also said that she appears in the heavy winters of the week of Christmas. You never know, you may catch sight of her.

7. Hey! That Poring took my +9 padded armor with Orc lord card!

That's too bad. Another reason Porings steals items from humans other than liking unusual stuff is to build a nest. Just like an Utah Bird, it collects anything it finds useful(and sometimes useless) items which is suitable for its nest. I guess the Poring and its mate will be well protected thanks to that +9 padded armor with Orc Lord Card.

8. A Poring has a tongue…..

Even weirder. The fact that a jelly creature has a tongue and even sticks it out at people. Mine did. Embarrassed. Well, like us humans, it uses its tongue to taste and of course, stick its tongue out when being irritated by someone.

9. Poring dolls, why are they in Porings of all items?

Quite a not so rare item. Usually able to get one after a dozen kills or more. Nothing to do with humans I believe (1000 Poring dolls found is too far from being unusual). I can't imagine how a Poring gets a cloth and start sewing. More likely a game thing. None logical.

10. Yeah! I got a Poring Card! Wait, how does it work and why is it in a Poring?

Firstly, the image on the card is the memory of the Poring but very default because of the game. Something like a memory frozen and turn into a card. Secondly, it gives luck +3 or something because the card sends out the ability of the Poring.

11. Jellopy in a Poring?

The Primary material of a Poring. Looks very solid but actually squishy. More durable than your average jelly.

12. Candy in a Santa Poring.

Obvious. Steal from candy stores. Please check expiry date before consumption.

13. I killed the Poring, where's the elemental stone? I need it!

The Poring has already consume it and become the stone's element in seconds.

14. Metalling

Robot Porings. Depends on kinetic weights inside of it and inertia to jump, move and stabilize. Energy source most likely elemental stones but still unknown.

15. Why don't Porings have limbs?

In religion, they're made that way. In Charles Darwin's Theory (Proven wrong by today's scientist), evolution. In RO terms, cute.

16. Meaning of Poring and why?

i. To read or study carefully and attentively

ii. To gaze intently; stare. (Most likely this. Their faces always stare.)

iii. To meditate deeply; ponder

Any questions or curiosity, I would be glad to answer them. Please write them in the review. Special thanks to LiXIX, Weh weh, Erusmortis, and Arbonite. You're questions helped greatly.


End file.
